User blog:Gruvias/Anime Tree Hill: S1 Ep 5: Stop and Stare
Taiga: What's this you say about Juvia acting funny? Ryuuji: I don't know. You know how she has that crush on Gray Fullbuster? Taiga: Let's be real. Everyone knows. Ryuuji: And how she's slappin' Kawashima. Taiga: Yeah yeah you told me that part too. When did you start acting like a worried boyfriend? Ryuuji: I - - TAIGA! Don't say that, she's like my sister. Taiga: Seems like said sister's got a mister. Ryuuji: Huh? Where? (Ryuuji turns where Taiga is looking. They spot Gray and Juvia kissing as Juvia's left hand is stroking Gray's hair. After the kiss they leave holding hands. Ryuuji and Taiga are still shocked upon this discovery) Ryuuji: Wow, they did make up. Taiga: And make out. Gray sure is Fullbustin' Juvia. (Ryuuji rolls his eyes) (At school as Ryuuji enters the library) Ryuuji: Has anyone seen Juvia Lockser?! (Sawako jumps as she almost falls off the ladder, luckily Kazehaya catches her) Ryuuji: Sorry! Sawako: Is Juvia-sama ok? Ryuuji: Not that I know of, she's been avoiding me recently. Makoto: Did somebody mention Juvia-chan? (Ryuuji turns around spotting Makoto and his huge grin) Ryuuji: Tachibana ........ you seen her? Makoto: When she's tutoring me? Yes. As of today? Not really. (In the gym) Ami: Well done mini-tiger. I'm surprised you showed up, let alone audition. Taiga: LOOK BAKA CHIHUAHUA! I only showed up because you're afraid if I had told your little secret. I mean you're so not worth my time. Not to mention Ryuuji, Gray and/or Juvia's time either. Ami: Are you done? Taiga: Just one more thing? Did I make the damn squad? Ami: You can wait can you? Taiga: Fine! Ami: Sounds like someone's in a rush to tell their boyfriend named Takasu. (Taiga stops in her tracks then leaves the gym glaring and blushing whilst muttering insults about Ami) Juvia: (As she enters Ryuuji’s apartment) ''Ryuuji-san?! ''(Juvia sighs and finds Ryuuji tidying his room) Juvia: Aha! Found you! Ryuuji: Oh Juvia. We can finally talk. Juvia: Juvia’s sorry she’s been avoiding you. It wasn’t intentional. Ryuuji: It's fine. (Juvia smiles) Ryuuji: However, I practically saw you earlier. Juvia: (kinking an eyebrow as her smile fades) ''Eh? Ryuuji: Juvia. You know I care about you. You’re like a sister to me y’know? Juvia: Juvia knows. Ryuuji-san’s like the family Juvia never had since she’s an orphan. Ryuuji: Yeah. You know you’ve been actin' kinda funny. You care about me right? Juvia: Why wouldn’t I? Ryuuji: You’ve been avoiding me. Juvia: Well Ryuuji-san hangs out with Taiga-san a lot. Ryuuji: I’m not dating Taiga-cha - - Taiga. Juvia: I ……. Ryuuji-san must know this in the full friendship disclosure. She’s dating Gray-sama. Ryuuji: I know that! Taiga and I saw you 2 kissing and holding hands! Juvia: Ryuuji-kun, please do not get mad at Juvia ok?! I know I almost hated Gray-sama due to Kawashima’s scheming but I told you before I still loved him then one thing led to another and I couldn’t help it as much as you could. Ryuuji: When did I become someone interested in Gray?! Juvia: Juvia was referring to you and Taiga. It just happens. Ryuuji: Do you know what you’re getting yourself into Juvia?! Juvia: Oh like “Gray-sama’s a player.” “Gray-sama’s a manwhore.” “Gray-sama’s a jerk only into cheerleaders and not tutor girl Lockser.” Ryuuji: I never assumed any of that. Besides how did you end up dating him? Juvia: Gray-sama’s a changed guy. Plus Juvia connects with him. He really opens up with her Ryuuji. Ryuuji: He really means a lot to you, doesn’t he? Juvia: Yes he does. Ryuuji: I just want you to be happy and see that he treats you like a princess. No I mean queen. Juvia: Thank you. Ryuuji: And by the way. I don’t have feelings for Taiga. Juvia: Maybe you do, maybe you don’t. You 2 have gotten awfully close this year. Plus you almost used “chan” with her name! Ryuuji: It’s not like you and Gray which led to you 2 sucking face. Plus we’re close too! Juvia: There’s a difference between Ryuuji-Taiga closeness, Gray-Juvia closeness and Ryuuji-Juvia closeness! Although Gray-sama doesn’t know Juvia’s in love with him. Ryuuji: Tell him then. Juvia: Eh? I would but we take it slow. Like as slow for you to notice Aisaka-san. Actually slower. Ryuuji: Hey! ''(They laugh for a moment then Ryuuji pulls Juvia in for a hug) Juvia: And Juvia knows what she's gotten herself into. That's why she's be careful. Ryuuji: Good. (The next day at school) Taiga: You headed to football practice? Gray: As always. Why? Taiga: This will only take a second. Gray: What is it Aisaka? Taiga: Juvia is Ryuuji’s best friend. And both of them are my friends. Gray: (Raising an eyebrow as they walk into the courtyard) ''Why you talkin’ about Juvia? Taiga: Ryuuji and I saw the 2 of you gettin’ your Gruvia on in the PG version. Gray: Don’t say that! Taiga: I’m surprised you already didn’t Fullbust her. Gray: Stop using my name as sexual puns! But seriously Aisaka, Juvia’s different from other girls. Taiga: Is someone in love? ''(Gray turns away from Taiga blushing which causes Taiga to laugh) Gray: Taiga - - unless only Ryuuji can call you that. And is it me or is it starting to feel hot? Taiga: (Punching Gray in the shoulder before he can take off his shirt) ''Don’t assume we’re romantic and try changing the subject! Ahem but do you love her? Gray: ''(Starting to blush again) I ……. I don’t know. Well we’re taking things slow. Taiga: Oooh smart. (Gray smirks) (After school as Juvia finds Ami sitting on a bench alone) Juvia: Kawashima. Ami: Oh Juvia. You can sit if you want. (Juvia sits with Ami as she pushes her hair back and rests her hand on her fist) Juvia: What does Kawashima want with Juvia? She did want to speak with her. Ami: I wanna apologize again. For starters I’m sorry about that lie with Gray. I can see you 2 actually really like each other. Juvia: Juvia’s over that. Plus Gray-sama connected with her ever since that night we kissed. Before Ryuuji-san, Juvia was lonely as a child. Ami: That’s a confliction with me. Juvia: How? Why? Ami: Even after Gray moved into my place. I’ve never really considered whether I’m lonely or not. Juvia: Ami-chan ………… Ami: It’s not a big deal. As there’s at least one person who understands me I’ll be okay. Juvia: Ami-chan should. Since the real Ami Kawashima came out. Ami: Yeah the real Ami Kawashima came out. And I promise I won’t try and break up you and your beloved Gray. Juvia: That’s all I needed to hear! (Ami hugs Juvia then skips off) Juvia: I have the feeling ……. That something wonderful has begun. Category:Blog posts